disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts 2
Kingdom Hearts 2= North American box art.Picture from Kingdom Hearts Wiki.com |-|Final Mix= Picture from Kingdom Hearts Wiki.com Category:Square Enix Category:Buena Vista Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts 2(Stylized as Kingdom Hearts II) is an Action RPG Kingdom Hearts game.It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories.Story-wise,it is the fifth game in the series.It features several improvements and additions to Kingdom Hearts 1,including more worlds,more characters,a better plot,improved camera controls,Sora's new Drive gauge and ability,and more. A re-issue was later released in Japan called Kingdom Hearts 2:Final Mix. Artworks 'Kingdom Hearts: Renders 3D' Sora_KHII.png|Sora Riku_KHII.png|Riku Kairi_KHII.png|Kairi 'Mickey Mouse and Friends: Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_KHII.png|King Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_KHII.png|Queen Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_KHII.png|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_KHII.png|Daisy Duck Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy Pluto_KHII.png|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_KHII.png|Chip and Dale 'Winnie the Pooh: Renders 3D' Winnie_the_Pooh_KHII.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_KHII.png|Piglet Roo_KHII.png|Roo Tigger_KHII.png|Tigger Rabbit_KHII.png|Rabbit Eeyore_KHII.png|Eeyore Kanga_KHII.png|Kanga Owl_KHII.png|Owl Gopher_KHII.png|Gopher 'TRON: Renders 3D' Tron_KHII.png|Tron Sark_KHII.png|Sark Master_Control_Program_KHII.png|Master Control Program 'The Little Mermaid: Renders 3D' Ariel_KHII.png|Ariel Prince_Eric_KHII.png|Eric Flounder_KHII.png|Flounder Sebastian_KHII.png|Sebastian Andrina_KHII.png|Andrina Attina_KHII.png|Attina King_Triton_KHII.png|King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast: Renders 3D' Belle_KHII.png|Belle Beast_KHII.png|Beast Lumiere_KHII.png|Lumiere Cogsworth_KHII.png|Cogsworth Mrs._Potts_KHII.png|Mrs. Potts Chip_(Teacup)_KHII.png|Chip Teacup Wardrobe_KHII.png|Wardrobe 'Aladdin: Renders 3D' Aladdin_KHII.png|Aladdin Jasmine_KHII.png|Jasmine Genie_KHII.png|Genie Abu_KHII.png|Abu Carpet_KHII.png|Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas: Renders 3D' Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack Skellington Sally_KHII.png|Sally Zero_KHII.png|Zero the Ghost Dog The_Mayor_KHII.png|The Mayor Dr._Finklestein_KH.png|Dr. Finklestein Shock_KHII.png|Shock Lock_KHII.png|Lock Barrel_KHII.png|Barrel Santa_Claus_KHII.png|Santa Claus 'The Lion King: Renders 3D' Simba_KHII.png|Simba Nala_KHII.png|Nala Mufasa_KHII.png|Mufasa Rafiki_KHII.png|Rafiki Timon_KHII.png|Timon Pumbaa_KHII.png|Pumbaa 'Hercules: Renders 3D' Hercules_KHII.png|Hercules Megara_KHII.png|Megara Phil_KHII.png|Phil Pegasus_KHII.png|Pegasus 'Mulan: Renders 3D' Mulan_KHII.png|Mulan Li_Shang_KHII.png|Shang Mushu_KHII.png|Mushu Yao_KHII.png|Yao Ling_KHII.png|Ling Chien_Po_KHII.png|Chien Po The_Emperor_KHII.png|The Emperor 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: Renders 3D' Jack_Sparrow_KHII.png|Captain Jack Sparrow Will_Turner_KHII.png|Will Turner Elizabeth_Swann_KHII.png|Elizabeth Swann Party Members There are nine party members in total,more then there was in Kingdom Hearts 1,where there were six.There are also assistant characters who don't technically join the party but are there to help fight along Sora.They usually appear in specific areas for a short time. Summons Worlds Playable Cutscenes Only Characters Twilight Town/Simulated Twilight Town/Mysterious Tower *Roxas *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Fuu *Rai *Vivi *Setzer *Yen Sid *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Namine *DiZ/Ansem the Wise *Sora *Donald *Goofy __FORCETOC__ Final Mix In 2007,(A year after the game was released in 2005) a re-issue of the game called Kingdom Hearts:Final Mix was released only in Japan.It included several changes and additions. It later released overseas in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. Changes *Added a difficulty mode called Critical Mode,which is an even harder version of Proud Mode. *Added a new drive form called Limit Form. *Added a new mini-game called Puzzle.It is an optional minigame that are puzzles of various Kingdom Hearts 2 artwork.Completing the puzzles grants you special items. *New cutscenes were added. *Models of Buzz Lightyear and Woody from Toy Story are left over in the game data.They are untextured,and could have been used as summon characters.It is unknown why they didn't get included in the game. Additions *A new feature added is Theater Mode.Replay cutscenes you have seen throughout the game in English or Japanese.Switch between the languages using L2 and R2. *A new secret ending was added called Birth by sleep.It is a teaser for Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep. *Other additions can be unlocked by having a completed save file of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. *To see more additions and changes,visit here. Trailers Credit goes to KH Wiki.com. Voice Sounds Kingdom Hearts 2 / Voice Sounds TGS 2003 Japan Trailer= |-|E3 2005 Trailer= References *http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Hearts_II *http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Hearts_II_Final_Mix#Changes *http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Hearts_II_Final_Mix Category:Video Game Category:Square Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki